Seeing Grey
by When Randomness Meets Idiotism
Summary: Harry finds Draco lying on the floor of the boys bathroom, unconscious and Bleeding. Post War. contains self harm, an almost suicide and Drarry love. Don't like, Don't read. R


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter. Now, excuse me while I go shove my head into an oven. I know I don't own the world's most awesome book series. Stop rubbing it in my face.

**Warning: **It includes self harm, An almost suicide and Yaoi love . If you have a problem with either three, Don't read it.

**Based on the song:' I'll follow you into the dark ' by Death Cab For Cutie.****Try listing to the song before you read this fanfic. It kinda sets the mood.**

Harry hurried down the staircase, He would be late to portions again. For the third time. And it was all because of Draco Malfoy. The blond slytherin had been the reason for his lack of sleep. He was the reason that Harry roamed the corridors at night, Just thinking. Who would think Harry Potter would loose sleep over Draco Malfoy?

Then, Of course, Who would think Harry Potter would fall in love with Draco Malfoy?

Draco was the reason that Harry even felt anything. Every thing was grey to Harry. Since the war, Harry never felt any strong emotions.

He rarely spoke, He almost never ate. He was always thinking. Thinking was his salvation. He could think and not be judged, not be fought, not have his opinion shushed, not be mistaken.

He was no more seeing things as right or wrong, good or bad , righteous or evil, White or Black.

He say things as grey.

Every thing was grey.

Always grey.

_**Love of mine,**_

_**some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark.**_

_~Flashback~ _

"_Draco! Draco, wait up!" Harry said, running behind the unmistakable blob of blond hair."Draco, Please. I need to talk to you!"_

"_What is it Potter?" Draco said, sneering."Last time I checked, we were arch rivals. We don't 'talk', unless it contains drawn wands and non- verbal hexes."_

_Harry calmed himself. Well, if he could defeat Voldemort as a baby, he sure as hell could manage a decent conversation with Draco. After all, he had known something so dark about Malfoy._

"_I need to ask you something." Harry said, sheepishly scratching the bridge of his nose._

"_Well, spit it out potter, I haven't got all day. Unlike you, I have too study to pass. Teachers don't give me marks just because I killed Voldemort." Draco said, his voice dripping with malice._

_Harry ignored the previous comment and went forward with his plan._

"_Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Hogsmead this weekend."_

_For a split second, Harry could have sworn he saw utter shock on Draco's features, But then not a nano second later, His cold, distant facade was back._

"_And why on Earth would I agree to go gallivanting with a heard of Gryffindors that eat unicorns and shit rainbows?" Draco asked, but this time, with a hint of humor in his voice._

" _I don't know. I just thought, after what happened last week-" _

_Suddenly Draco's eyes darkened. His pupils dilated and he balled up his fists._

" _What I do to myself is none of your bloody concern. And don't even think of mentioning what you saw that night , Potter. Or I swear to Merlin, it will be the very last thing you ever say." _

_He turned on his heel and headed off to portions_

_~Flashback over~_

_**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs**_

_~Flashback~_

_Harry strolled the corridor, Trying his very best to keep himself awake during his prefect duties. He was just about to give up on searching for children out of their beds and go back to the Gryffindor tower, when he heard a muffled scream from the boy's bathroom._

_He went in to catch the student and hand him over to Filch. He walked slowly and tracked down the stall that the noises were coming from._

_It sounded like someone was crying. As he went closer, the sound stopped. There was no sound, other than the rustling of branches outside the window._

_He opened the door, only to find none other than Draco Malfoy passed out on the floor._

"_What the HELL, Malfoy?"He half whispered, half shrieked._

_On hearing no response, he went closer. Draco looked so angelic with his eyes close. Harry had memorized his features. After all, he was the man that Harry there was now profound bags under the blonds eyes, His skin was paler than usual._

_Harry suddenly felt something sticky under his feet. He looked down to see a pool of blood surrounding Himself and Draco. Shocked he traced the origin of the blood._

_It was coming from Draco's wrist._

_Next to Draco there was a steel blade, that dripped blood._

_Harry fell to his knees next to Draco. He was too shocked to process what was going on._

_Why would the most beautiful man in the world want to commit suicide?_

_Harry took one look at Draco's wrist and his throat filled with acid bile. It was striped with scars running down his shoulders to his wrist. They were of different colors, some were dark, some were pink, some were silver and some were still bleeding. _

_Next to him, Draco coughed and spluttered blood. This seemed to drag Harry out of his trance._

_Harry quickly tore out a part of his shirt and wrapped it around Draco's wrist. _

_He quickly muttered a heating charm and lifted Draco bridal style. He was surprisingly extremely light. He quickly ran to the first person he could think of. _

_Professor Snape._

_~Flashback Ended~_

_**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

_~Flashback~_

"_Potter! What have you done to Master Malfoy? Snape said, with a mixture of anger and worry in his voice._

"_Sir, It wasn't me! I found him like this in he boys lavatory during rounds." Harry said, his voice ragged, due to the recent running he had been doing._

_Snape held his hand out and checked Draco's pulse_

"_It's weak, but still stable." He said,with relief in his voice."Come in and put Draco on the couch. I'll be with you in a minute." With that,Snape took off to the portions room._

_Harry rested Draco's motion less body on the couch, in front of the fireplace. _

_Draco looked a lot different from when he was in fourth year. He didn't gel his hair back, Instead, let it fall into his eyes. His skin went from white, to an unhealthy shade of grey. _

_He looked like an angel that had gotten misplace from heaven and fallen into a filthy excuse for a world._

_~Flashback ended~_

_**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son, fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back**_

_**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**_

_~Flashback~_

_Harry visited Draco thrice every day at the infirmary. Draco was out cold for about 3 days. Harry stayed with Draco through the nights, against to wills of Madam Pomfrey. He would come every day at 9 o'clock in the night and stay till 6 in the morning. He spent these nights staring at Draco, Desperate to know why the angel had so many cuts on his arms._

_On the fourth day, Harry couldn't take the sleep deprivation any more. So he fell asleep, next to the Angel._

"_Potter?" _

_Harry awoke to the sound of his name._

"_Huh?wghyt?" Harry muttered something very unintelligent like that._

_Groggily, He rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses and looked up to see the very amused face of Draco Malfoy._

"_Malfoy! You are awake!"Harry said, Surprised._

"_Can we please refrain from stating the obvious, Potter. It marks for a very unintelligent conversation." Draco said, with an unmistakable tone of humor._

"_But, your arms!" Harry said , stupidly unsubtle._

_Suddenly all humor was lost._

"_I don't see how it is any of you business, Potter." He said, with anger in his eyes._

_This, somehow, Seemed to tick something in Harry. _

"_None of my business..." Harry repeated, whispering. _

_The normally calm Harry, suddenly looked furious._

"_What do you mean it is none of my business?"Harry screamed at the top of his voice, Ignoring the looks he was getting from all the students in the infirmary and a very surprised Draco Malfoy._

"_Was it none of my business when I watched you bleed to death in front of my eyes? Was is none of my business when I watched you bleed uncontrollably in my arms? Was it none of my business when Madam Pomfrey told me that you may not survive? Was it none of my business that you had a fit because someone had misnamed the blood replenishing portion Snape gave you?Was it none of my business when I watched you scream with pain while you gripped on to me when they stitched your skin non-magically because of that stupid spell you put on your arms. Was it none of my business when I saw my angel, limp and unconscious on the floor. Was it none of my business when I watched the love of my life die slowly in front of my eyes!" Harry screamed, with tears steaming down his eyes and falling off his chin._

_The whole Infirmary turned around to look at the unlikely couple. Harry looked like he could kill Voldemort with just one look and Draco looked like he had gotten stabbed in the chest. All the blood in his face seemed to have disappeared._

_With that Harry turned around and stormed out of the infirmary, _

_But not before he saw a single tear roll down Draco Malfoy's shattered visage._

_~Flashback ended~_

_**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

_~Flashback~_

_Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room with tears that never seemed to stop rolling down his cheeks, ignoring the hundreds of weird looks that he got from the passers by. He ran into the boys bathroom and shut the doors behind him. He was sure that the whole school had already heard about his proclamation of love to Draco Malfoy._

_Why did he have to act so stupidly about some stupid comment that Malfoy made._

_'I Don't See How It Is Any Of Your Business, Potter.'_

_Gods!The boy infuriated him, But he still love him._

_Even though he knew that it could never work out. I mean, who was he kidding? Of the world full of people, he just had to pick Draco-Bloody-Malfoy to fall in love with! But he never regretted it._

_After all, you know what they say about the forbidden fruit being the tastiest... _

_~Flashback Over~_

___**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**_

Harry ran into his portions class, knowing that he was going to get screamed at by Snape, and of course, Snape was going to deduct points from his house.

But this time, Snape just looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes. He had obviously heard about the scene he had made in the infirmary. He just told Harry to sit down in any open seat and continued his class.

It was obvious that the whole school had heard about the incident because he kept getting looks of sympathy from his fellow classmates.

He scanned the class for an empty chair, and ended up sitting next to Neville. Neville just smiled at him and continued listening to Snape.

Harry realized that Malfoy was sitting in the very class. This was the first class he had been to since the infirmary fiasco and Murphy's law had it that it was double portions with Slytherin.

Every thing that can go wrong, will go wrong.

He sat there, dreaming during the second period, when Neville nudged him and gave him a note that had been addressed to him.

He opened it.

**Harry,**

**I would like to apologies for turning down you offer to go to Hogsmead. If it is all the same to you, I would like to accept your offer. I will meet you at 9:30 at the Great Hall on Saturday. From there we shall proceed. **

**Draco.**

Harry would be lying to say that he was expecting that.

He turned to look at Draco, and met with an intense pair of silver eyes staring right into his emerald ones.

He quickly scribbled a '**yes' **and sent the letter back.

Maybe he wasn't a lost case after all.

Maybe he had a shot with Malfoy.

Maybe he could share Draco's pain.

Maybe he could listen to the stories behind the Angel's scars.

Maybe he could fix Draco Malfoy.

Maybe seeing Grey wasn't a bad thing.

Maybe. Just, Maybe.

_**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

Harry followed him into the dark.

~ The End~


End file.
